ماڈیول:List
اردو ویکی کے لیے بائیں کو دائیں کر دیا گیا ہے. -- This module outputs different kinds of lists. At the moment, bulleted, -- unbulleted, horizontal, ordered, and horizontal ordered lists are supported. local libUtil = require('libraryUtil') local checkType = libUtil.checkType local mTableTools = require('Module:TableTools') local p = {} local listTypes = { 'bulleted' = true, 'unbulleted' = true, 'horizontal' = true, 'ordered' = true, 'horizontal_ordered' = true } function p.makeListData(listType, args) -- Constructs a data table to be passed to p.renderList. local data = {} -- Classes data.classes = {} if listType 'horizontal' or listType 'horizontal_ordered' then table.insert(data.classes, 'hlist') elseif listType 'unbulleted' then table.insert(data.classes, 'plainlist') end table.insert(data.classes, args.class) -- Main div style data.style = args.style -- Indent for horizontal lists if listType 'horizontal' or listType 'horizontal_ordered' then local indent = tonumber(args.indent) indent = indent and indent * 1.6 or 0 if indent > 0 then -- اردو کے لیے marginLeft بہ marginRight تبدیلی data.marginRight = indent .. 'em' end end -- List style types for ordered lists -- This could be "1, 2, 3", "a, b, c", or a number of others. The list style -- type is either set by the "type" attribute or the "list-style-type" CSS -- property. if listType 'ordered' or listType 'horizontal_ordered' then data.listStyleType = args.list_style_type or args'list-style-type' data.type = args'type' -- Detect invalid type attributes and attempt to convert them to -- list-style-type CSS properties. if data.type and not data.listStyleType and not tostring(data.type):find('^%s*1AaIi%s*$') then data.listStyleType = data.type data.type = nil end end -- List tag type if listType 'ordered' or listType 'horizontal_ordered' then data.listTag = 'ol' else data.listTag = 'ul' end -- Start number for ordered lists data.start = args.start if listType 'horizontal_ordered' then -- Apply fix to get start numbers working with horizontal ordered lists. local startNum = tonumber(data.start) if startNum then data.counterReset = 'listitem ' .. tostring(startNum - 1) end end -- List style -- ul_style and ol_style are included for backwards compatibility. No -- distinction is made for ordered or unordered lists. data.listStyle = args.list_style -- List items -- li_style is included for backwards compatibility. item_style was included -- to be easier to understand for non-coders. data.itemStyle = args.item_style or args.li_style data.items = {} for i, num in ipairs(mTableTools.numKeys(args)) do local item = {} item.content = argsnum item.style = args.. tostring(num) .. '_style' or args.. tostring(num) item.value = args.. tostring(num) .. '_value' or args.. tostring(num) table.insert(data.items, item) end return data end function p.renderList(data) -- Renders the list HTML. -- Return the blank string if there are no list items. if type(data.items) ~= 'table' or #data.items < 1 then return '' end -- Render the main div tag. local root = mw.html.create('div') for i, class in ipairs(data.classes or {}) do root:addClass(class) end root:css{'margin-right' = data.marginRight} if data.style then root:cssText(data.style) end -- Render the list tag. local list = root:tag(data.listTag or 'ul') list :attr{start = data.start, type = data.type} :css{ 'counter-reset' = data.counterReset, 'list-style-type' = data.listStyleType } if data.listStyle then list:cssText(data.listStyle) end -- Render the list items for i, t in ipairs(data.items or {}) do local item = list:tag('li') if data.itemStyle then item:cssText(data.itemStyle) end if t.style then item:cssText(t.style) end item :attr{value = t.value} :wikitext(t.content) end return tostring(root) end function p.renderTrackingCategories(args) local isDeprecated = false -- Tracks deprecated parameters. for k, v in pairs(args) do k = tostring(k) if k:find('^item_style%d+$') or k:find('^item_value%d+$') then isDeprecated = true break end end local ret = '' if isDeprecated then ret = ret .. 'زمرہ:List templates with deprecated parameters' end return ret end function p.makeList(listType, args) if not listType or not listTypeslistType then error(string.format( "غلط آرگومنٹ #1 کے لیے «makeList» («%s» قسم فہرست درست نہیں ہے)", tostring(listType) ), 2) end checkType('makeList', 2, args, 'table') local data = p.makeListData(listType, args) local list = p.renderList(data) local trackingCategories = p.renderTrackingCategories(args) return list .. trackingCategories end for listType in pairs(listTypes) do plistType = function (frame) local mArguments = require('Module:Arguments') local origArgs = mArguments.getArgs(frame) -- Copy all the arguments to a new table, for faster indexing. local args = {} for k, v in pairs(origArgs) do argsk = v end return p.makeList(listType, args) end end return p